


Tell That Mick

by peroxideprince



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, this is the worst fic in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprince/pseuds/peroxideprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete isn't bitter (yes he is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell That Mick

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. this was written for the fall out boy creation challenge and it would be better but time restraints.

It was the worst day of Pete's life. Michael, Mikey, Mick- whatever you want to call him, he left Pete, with nothing more than a note in lipstick (the lipstick that Mikey borrowed from his new girlfriend) on Pete's arm. "Bury me in memory," it said. Mikey's sibling, Gerard, had started the tradition of writing cryptic notes on skin. When the two started dating, Gerard wrote "You can't touch my brother" on Pete's back. It was a joking reference to a song Gerard had written. (At least, Pete thought they were joking.)  
Pete stood up and looked around the apartment. All of Mikey's stuff was gone- his clothes, his books, everything. There was nothing left to indicate that anyone else had ever lived there. Pete did the only reasonable thing and called his ex-boyfriend's sibling. After several rings, they picked up.  
"Hey, Pete."  
"Hi, Gerard," Pete responded. "Is Mike okay?" Gerard hesitated.  
"Not exactly," they said, and sighed. "He's sleeping on the couch right now. He showed up here a couple hours ago, said hi, and crashed. I managed to get him to take his binder off and get out of his skinny jeans but other than that, I don't really know what happened. I mean, I know that he left you, he told me that, but I didn't know he was coming over until he was here."  
"Do you know why he did it?"  
Gerard sighed again. "I'm sorry, Pete. Mikey wasn't happy. He did it in a crappy way, but he couldn't handle being in a relationship with anyone. Hopefully he'll get better soon, but right now he's just not in the right headspace for a boyfriend." Pete audibly choked back a sob. "You okay?" Gerard asked, softening their voice.  
"Yeah," Pete answered. "Yeah, no, I'm fine."  
"Good. Mike's a good guy. You are too. I hope you two stay friends?" Gerard said, with a hopeful tone.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do too."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pete wasn't bitter at first. But now they've been broken up for ten years, and Mikey Way's name leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He still writes songs about him. He writes songs about all his exes. He's never been good at letting go.  
He's performing in front of a sold-out arena with his three best friends. He looks out at the crowd- and sees a familiar face. Trying to focus on the song, he can't take his eyes off the figure. It is the unmistakable face of Mikey. They've done this same show a dozen times by now, but, when the song is over, he signals to Patrick that he wants to say something. It just so happens that the next song on the setlist is the one he wrote that night all those years ago.  
"This next song," Pete begins, and feels all of the pent-up tension from the last decade. "This next song is dedicated to someone very special to me." He knows the fans will analyze and overanalyze this. "You know who you are." He nods at Patrick and the song begins.  
“Light that smoke, that one for giving up on me,” Patrick sings. Pete is immensely grateful that his relationship with the singer ended relatively well. He had a lot of rough breakups. He couldn’t handle losing his best friend.  
The rest of the evening is a blur. Somehow, he ends up in a hotel room. He is sitting on the bed, numb, both grateful and strangely angry that he is alone. He wishes Patrick or someone else was there to comfort him but he feels too vulnerable to be around others. Eventually, Patrick does enter the room.  
“Hey,” he whispers.  
“Hey,” Pete responds miserably.  
“What was that about, before Tell That Mick?”  
Pete hesitates before answering, “I saw him. Mikey. He was there.”  
“Oh, Pete.” Patrick runs his hand through his hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Good morning, sunshine,” a voice whispered. Pete looked around the room. There were Mikey’s t-shirts, Mikey’s books, Mikey’s bass, and, in the bed, there was Mikey.  
“I had the weirdest dream, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow intrversion.tumblr.com if you want


End file.
